


Olympus Has Fallen

by fuckinsteverogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Greek gods, Not Poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinsteverogers/pseuds/fuckinsteverogers
Summary: Athena works for a tech company that happens to find itself with a new client, Stark Industries. Her centuries of hiding are about to be thrown out the window, but will she find allies in the Avengers at a time of crisis or will she fight alone and risk destroying herself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this up on another account, so if anyone thinks it sounds familiar, then that’s where you’ve probably seen it. I changed the title because I couldn’t remember the other one. I hope you like this. I’ll post a new chapter every day until I’m up to date. Feedback is appreciated.

I narrow my eyes down at the logo on the page, STARK INDUSTRIES, rubbing my fingers along the edge of the old, wooden desk. Greg taps a text message on his phone and Tamara sips her coffee, uninterested.

The first meeting with this influential client and everyone sitting at the briefing table looks about as dulled by this situation as I feel. The air is crisp from the air-conditioner and my stilettos click the marble floor as I pace, nervous to greet these important people.

Scared, would be another word… A sufficient word. Especially considering I am lying to everyone I know, and even myself most of the time, about who I am, where I was born, and these people, these influential people could search for my real identity and find it. It scared the daylights out of me.

“The Avengers are here. Would you like me to send them through?” Natalie, my assistant’s voice comes through the intercom. I huff out a breath I didn’t realise I was holding and rush to the interface, pressing the button I reply.

“Please, Natalie, escort them in,” I insist. Greg drops his phone, Tamara suddenly looks more alert, and it’s show time.

Mr Tony Stark in all his short, Billionaire presence is the first to enter behind Natalie, his hand finds mine in an insistent handshake and I hear myself talking before I know what I’m saying.

“It’s a pleasure, Mr Stark. I’m Ena,” I nod to him, he smiles charmingly.

“As it is to meet you, Ena… What an interesting name,” Mr Stark notes, chuckling to himself, I wonder if he is mocking or playfully noting. My mind goes blank when I’m faced with a towering Adonis, the star-spangled man presenting his huge hand to me, and I feel like all the moisture in my mouth goes straight between my legs.

I stare into the ocean eyes and wonder if he can see the flush I feel running across my skin. Get it together, I beg of myself, futilely. He smiles wide, lets my hand go and steps to sit next to Mr Stark. I shake the hands of the remaining members of the Avengers, and flush even more when the Black Widow kisses my cheek in what I assume is a thing she does.

I sit, rubbing the sweat from my palms from my hand onto my pencil skirt, and begin the briefing.

“Alright, so to the new people in the room, I’m Ena; I am the acting President of Dashville IT Inc. International. As far as I’ve been informed, our new clients are present as they wish to regain control of their IT system at Avengers tower,” I brief my employees, disregarding the Avengers grouped at the end of the table. “Everyone who is technology capable has attempted to regain the system, am I correct?”

Mr Stark regards me in a way that makes me uncomfortable, raised eyebrows, smirk, confidently leaning back in the car. “Yes, you would be correct. I’m sure you know I’m pretty ‘technology capable’ as you so gracefully put it, and even I couldn’t rid the virus.”

“Well, seeing as you came to the professionals, I’m assuming the attempt was futile?” I question, resting my elbows on the table in front of me. Two of the ten Avengers members in the room giggle at my seemingly uninterested tone of Mr Stark’s cockiness, the two culprits namely Miss Romanoff and Mr Barton.

Mr Stark’s smirk turns into a scowl, and my eyes are immediately drawn to a member I hadn’t paid much attention to. The Norse God, Thor, as he leans onto the table and looks at me with so much intent that I began to sweat. If he can see through me as much as I through him, I’m screwed. I think, panicking, and hoping I hide it.

“Ena, call on line three,” Natalie says through the intercom in her sweet and very much appreciated voice. Thank fuck! I scream in my head and begin to stand.

“Excuse me, everyone, how rude of me,” I smile wide, looking to Greg, and motioning for him to begin discussing what they need from us.

“Wouldn’t be the first rude thing you’ve done already,” Mr Stark mutters just loud enough for my ears to pick it up.

It makes me grin wider, “Greg, please go over the client’s case while I’m gone.”

I practically run from the room to where Natalie is working, and answer my phone call.

“Ena, I’m almost at your office, I’m just getting into the elevator now.” I forgot, I completely fucking forgot that he was coming here today.

“Paul, it’s probably not the best time,” I reply, looking over the desk at the Norse God who is leaning back in his chair, looking at me through the glass. He knows something is up, I think, angry with myself.

“Well, I’m at your floor so bad luck,” Paul hangs the phone up and I quickly round the desk, unfortunately still in eyesight of the God, I want to get away from. I sense him before I see him, all golden hair and clear skin, exactly like me in every way, minus the whole ambiguous gender thing; my twin brother as beautiful as ever.

“It has been forever, Ena,” Paul grins and pulls me so hard against him all the breath in my chest goes puffing out in one loud exhale. I hug him back and lean into his comforting touch, I feel the uneven heartbeat and the flow of his unorthodox blood.

“I missed you, Paul. Let’s go to my office to get acquainted,” I beg slightly, hoping I can pull him away before he sees the God sitting in my conference room. Unfortunately, for my luck; I’m too late.

The entirety of the Avengers is now looking out of the glass and to the embrace between my brother and I, the Norse God especially perplexed. Greg is still talking, not noticing the Superheroes’ attention elsewhere.

“Paul, come on,” I grab his arm and yank to no success, and his face twists into a look of anger, one I haven’t seen in a long time. I watch as his hair turns a brighter gold and his eyes flash a colour unrecognizable to the human eye. Thank the Gods Thor isn’t human, right?

“Norse Scum,” Paul hisses, his whole body turning a gold, and I’m suddenly grabbing his torso and pulling as hard as I can, the carpet rips and I make a note to deal with it later along with the surveillance footage, but nothing will erase this from the minds of the Avengers. Natalie is too engrossed in her phone to notice, and my level of panic goes from ten to ten thousand.

“Apollo, please!” I hiss, still in the sight of the Avengers and I utter his true name for the first time in centuries.

I push him into my office and slam the door, leaning against it, suddenly so overcome with panic that my heart begins to pound painfully against my chest.

“Athena, we have a problem!” Apollo hisses my true name for the first time in a millennium and for once, I agree with him.

“I realise considering you just created one!”

~

“Was it just me or did that guy fucking glow!” Scott Lang asks, rubbing a hand down his face. No one replies, the rest of the team are just as confused, minus a fuming, Norse God, the bringer of lightning, and possibly the cause of Athena’s end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say this would be up like six hours ago, but I fell asleep soooo, sorry! I hope you enjoy it!

I dread it, I think about moving, changing my identity, but I get up on the Monday morning and put on my heels and act like an adult. Something Apollo has proven incapable of when he barged off all golden glowy hair and sour attitude.

I eat a bagel and drink a cup of coffee, and head to the Avengers tower for the second meeting they insist on having at their abode. My stomach swells with fear, fear for what I know is to come, the questions I’ll divert, and the confusion spread on their faces, an expression so characteristically familiar to my life.

The Avengers tower is beautiful, an honest to the Gods brilliant piece of architecture. I greet the security guard and flash the key card I was gifted, he directs me to the sixth floor, one below the residential ones as far as I know from having scanned the blueprints after I found out about the new clients. Possible escape routes, I had convinced myself was why I has looked them up, truthfully… I was just curious as to the amazingly mysterious building.

The elevator doors open to a bright faced Tony Stark, obviously eagerly expecting me. He greets me, warm and welcoming.

“Welcome to the Avengers tower, Ena. I hope your journey here wasn’t too troubling,” Mr Stark smiles, taking my hand and leading me down the hall. I already sense the other Avengers.

“Not the worse trip across the city I’ve had,” I offer, he smiles knowingly and opens the door for me. Most of the Avengers are stood already, those not jump out of their seats like the leather was red hot, and look at me with wide eyes. I regard a young boy as one I hadn’t met before, slowly coming to the realisation that the young one is none other than Spiderman.

“Good morning, Avengers,” I greet, unsheathing my bag from my shoulder and placing it onto a chair. I stand and look, awaiting the nets or the handcuffs or the swords; I’ve been discovered enough to know what is about to come.

“I believe Thor would like to start this one,” Mr Rogers begins, looking at me with those bright ocean eyes. I lean against the chair as Thor turns from looking out the window, and regards me with harsh eyes. I suddenly feel mortal and my body threatens to shrink in on itself, I control the urge and straighten my back; turning to him with no fear visible.

“What are you, Lady Ena?” Thor growls, somehow, it’s still endearing. I imagine he isn’t regularly angry at people he met three days prior, and I have a mild feeling I deserve whatever I’m about to get.

For centuries, people have suspected the existence of Gods whether Norse, Greek, Egyptian or other, and when placed with the evidence of their existence, many respond with fear. As the times progressed, the fear became less about confrontation and more about violence. Apollo and I have stood before armies, hands entwined and minds ready. Our father always warned about living life in the mortal world, but Apollo and I were different, less concerned with the jobs of Gods and more concerned with our own lives.

We had begun living in the mortal world to protect the mortals from evil, but soon finding the mortals gracing us as that evil; we hid who we are. Then superheroes began to appear out of nowhere, the Gods flashed hatred for the part mortals that held powers much like their own. Apollo showed kindness to these people, the mortals that helped protect the world from the evil he was accused of. I avoided them, distancing myself from the people with such power that it rivalled my own.

I succeeded to avoiding them for centuries, until today, where I’m sat in a room with thirteen Superheroes who, combined, could probably detain me.

“I don’t believe I know what you mean,” I reply, eyes unblinking and lips pressed into a thin line. I feel the power flow down my spine and my nails rip the top of the chair with each clench.

“Aversion isn’t attractive, Ena,” Mr Stark pitching in, walking around the table. I watch his suit wrinkle as he walks, he looks dashing for a mortal. I pick at the end of my braid and turn, leaving the torn chair, and walking towards the window. I stare out at the beauty of the city, bustling, and filled with people, people that have no idea that the Greek Gods exist and they are far more powerful than the Norse God interrogator.

“Is Ena even your name?” Captain perks up, I feel his ocean eyes on me, and I laugh, deep in my throat at the stupid question.

“It’s a nickname,” I reply, deadpan. “One that generally keeps people from finding out what my real name is.”

“Are you a superhero or something?” I look away from the skyline of Uptown New York and look towards the youngest Avenger, he’s leaning against the glass and looks utterly confused. I smile at him, wide and smug. His eyes watch me as I move and sit on the edge of the table to look at the Avengers in front of me.

My skirt rides up the golden skin, and I swing my stiletto clad foot. “I’m not a superhero, Peter. Not if history has anything to say about it.”

“History?” Peter questions, folding his arms across his chest.

I watch Thor’s eyes flash, and I bore my eyes into his, allowing them to show who I really am. The colour goes from a beautiful chocolate brown to a bright, confronting gold. I push the power through the strands of my hair and know the glow is going down my skin, I keep my eyes on the God stood before me, and I move to rival him in height.

“You were lucky I didn’t allow my brother to storm into the conference room and rip your head from your shoulders, Thor God of Lightning,” I spit, the glow of my skin brightening so much that I can see the glow through Thor’s pupils. I see the clocks tick behind his skull, and the light almost unnoticeable widen of his eyes, I faintly hear the gasps behind the sound of Thor’s hammering heart.

“Your brother could not break one of my fingers, Athena Goddess of Wisdom,” Thor spits back, taking a step towards me, pressing his front to mine.

“It’s insulting that you think my brother’s power doesn’t triumph your own, Norse scum,” I growl, pushing my chest harder against his. I lift my hand and press it into the hard muscle just below his armpits and I feel him tense under my touch.

“Okay, hold on!” Mr Stark interrupts, grabbing Thor and my shoulders and pushing us apart. I turn my burning ember eyes to the Iron Man. “No need for the name calling.”

“You’re a God?” Peter barks, eyes so wide they practically took up his entire face. I regard him with a fire behind my eyes and he sinks back against the glass.

“She’s not just a God, she’s the God of Wisdom and Battle,” Captain acknowledges, my eyes now on him and my fists clenched. The anger swirling in my stomach, the hatred for these mortals who dare rival me.

“He was Apollo, God of the Sun?” Scott Lang asks, the ant-man, the only one seated, looking at me with pure brown eyes. I nod, smirking up at Thor who looks ready to summon his pathetic hammer and banish me back to Olympus.

“My twin,” I add, eyes boring down on the other God in the room. “Lucky for the rest of you, he has a fond spot for powerful mortals.”

“What about you?” Agent Romanoff doesn’t move, she looks at me with no fear, but a wearying anger inside her that I can see burning like a forest fire.

I laugh, light and easy, and walk around the table. I pick my bag up and remove the file for their computer system, filled with instructions on the fix. “I’ll give you a word of advice, if you don’t want me to take on the same hatred for you as my father does, keep the Norse God away from me.”

I move to leave, strutting towards the door, I hear the file being pulled across the table, and I stop and turn before walking through the open door. I turn and glare at the people in the room, the feeling in my chest tightening. “And suggestively, don’t come looking for trouble with a God as powerful as I am.”

I let the door shut behind me as I walk out of the Avengers tower and hope to the Gods that I’ll never have to see them again, but as a round of thunder cracks across the sky, I have a feeling they’ll find me even if I run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to post two today, or maybe I might post the 4th as well after this, I haven’t decided. Anywhoozle, feedback is always appreciated. I hope you like it.

I watch the sweat drip down my forehead through the mirror stretched along the wall in front of the Stairmaster. I rub the soreness in my thighs as I climb and climb and I imagine I’m climbing the steps of the Eiffel Tower. I imagine I’m far away from the upper east side and in a foreign country, basking in the sun or drinking hot chocolate in the cold, but I’ve run for centuries trying to escape the people calling me a demon.

I hear the grunts from the men lifting weights over Slayer playing through my headphones, and it occurs to me that if the Avengers wanted to kill me, they would have at least tried to stop me walking out of the tower. They probably wouldn’t have succeeded, but they would have tried.

I’d made a conscious effort to be more alert during the last fortnight since being confronted by the group of superheroes and had noticed black SUVS and people in black hoodies and combat boots trying to stealthily follow me. They kept a safe distance, but I was yet to determine whether they were keeping an eye on me to either protect me from others or protect others from me.

I distantly think about what I’m going to have for dinner as I lift my weights, and do my deadlifts, and I walk past countless restaurants on the way home and I notice the person in the black hoodie is remarkably bigger in muscle mass as of yesterday. I climb the stairs of my apartment building and groan at the ache in my thighs, and I notice the black hoodie actually come into the building today.

I climb the fifteen floors and the black hoodie stays two floors behind me, I regard them with clear eyes, and catch a glimpse of theirs. My brain begins to swim and ocean breeze flitters past my nostrils and I know who it is immediately.

I jam my keys into the lock and wait, turning the knob, flinging the door open, and wait for the black hoodie. He rounds the corner, sees me waiting and stops, head down, hoodie concealing the blonde hair.

“I know you all are keeping a safe distance, Captain Rogers, but please… Join me for dinner,” I invite, smiling to him. His shoulders square and he lifts his head, my eyes meet the oceans and I feel lightheaded, probably from the hard work out and my need for sustenance.

“I’m not sure I should, Ma’am,” Captain Rogers replies in the silky-smooth voice that I want to wrap myself in.

“Come on, you must be hungry from stalking me,” I say cheekily and walk over the threshold to my apartment. The room smells like lavender and I leave the door wide open for him to make his mind up. I dump my bag, slip off my shoes and pull the chicken from the fridge.

The chicken is diced and the oil is hot in the pan when Captain Rogers finally makes up his mind, entering and closing the door. He pushes down the hoodie of his sweatshirt and removes his boots, not necessary but appreciated.

“I hope you’re okay with a curry,” I tell him as he lifts his eyes to mind, he nods, mouth still in a hard line. “Would you like a drink? I have beer, I think?”

“Water should be fine, Ma’am.” I move and fill a glass with iced water from the fridge and place it in front of one of the bar stools, forcing him to come within touching distance of me. I notice how weary he is, careful with each step and each movement, almost as if worried that I might get angry.

He does as I expect him to, shuffle towards the breakfast bar and seats himself on one of the swivel chairs and sips the water leisurely. I watch the beauty of the man before me, so struck with how unbelievably breathtaking this man is even compared to the many Gods I’ve met. Eyes bluer than the oceans Poseidon controls, hair silkier than Aphrodite’s, skin more golden than even mine, and voice smoother than Hera’s as she nurses a child.

I throw the chicken into the pan to brown, and once cooked I put in the sauce to simmer. Regarding Captain Rogers who has awkwardly sipped through half of his glass, I press my hands into the counter and lean towards him, he looks at me alarmed.

“Captain Rogers, I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions?” I ask, moving my head to his level and searching the eyes that are bright and innocent. His mouth twitches slightly, enough for me to notice.

“You can call me Steve, Ma’am,” He replies, voice soaking through me, and causes my eyes to visibly flutter.

“And you can call me Athena, Steve,” I reciprocate the first name basis, he smiles slightly and I notice the weary fondness stretch across him as the tension in his shoulders loosen. “Now, are the Avengers following me because you think I might hurt someone?”

Steve’s eyes flash surprise, and his smile vanishes into confusion. “Tony has done extensive reading on your history, he doesn’t believe you a threat and nor do I,” Steve replies truthfully, I see the glint of trust in his words and I smile wide without thinking. I’d never heard trust in someone’s voice when speaking about me before, I’d been met with fear my entire existence.

“Then what’s with the security detail?” I ask, stirring the curry before turning the pot of water on to boil. Steve releases a breath and I hear him stand from the chair, I see him round the bench before I feel him. He brushes a hand on my hip and I have a very sudden urge to lean into the touch, but it’s gone within a second and he leans against the bench.

“Tony and I don’t believe you are a threat to us or anyone else, but that doesn’t mean all the Avengers agree,” Steve replies, I gather a glint of regret in his voice, regret for telling me that maybe. I understand where he is coming from, and I understand where the Avengers that don’t trust me are coming from, I haven’t given them any reason not to.

I pour the rice into the boiling water and stir the curry once more, I don’t bother replying as I grab plates from the cupboard and uncork a bottle of wine, and pour myself a glass.

“Do you drink wine, Steve?” I ask, taking a sip. He looks from watching the curry simmer to look at me, the corner of his lips raise.

“Only with beautiful women, Ma’am,” Steve replies, and I smile, and his eyes flash for a second, “Athena, I mean.”

“So, I shouldn’t pour you a glass then,” I insinuate, I place my glass down and stir the rice, turning the tap onto hot water to drain it once it’s fully cooked. Steve shifts and I feel his presence inch closer, turning I see I’m right with my body a few inches from his.

“You are spectacularly beautiful, Athena,” His mouth curves and I have to look down before I give myself away, the smile on my face still evident. “Many men have probably assured you of that over the centuries.”

“You’d be surprised. Just because they built the Parthenon for me, doesn’t necessarily mean that men aren’t intimidated by me,” I reply quickly, pouring the rice into the strainer. Swirling it through hot water, “I don’t date usually, I’m a terrible liar with those I feel connection to.”

I make the plates and pour another glass of wine for Steve, who takes it eagerly. I leave leftovers on the stove and just as I had thought, Steve questions whether he can have seconds, I nod eagerly and watch with a fondness growing in my chest.

“What did you mean when you said that you weren’t a superhero if history had anything to do with it?” Steve asks as I wash the dishes, leaning his head in his hands, I watch as his hair falls onto his forehead and note the way it tumbles.

“I haven’t always been so secretive with my origin. Apollo and I came to earth to help the mortals, with this ignorant idea that we could rid the world of war and famine and disease, we succeeded in some parts, but failed in others. We couldn’t stop the black plague, and were failures in stopping the extinction of integral species,” I sigh, draining the water from the sink and wiping my hands on my tights, my chest tightening but I continue for the sake of the man’s concentration completely on me. “I was naïve, and during the Salem Witch trial era, I revealed my existence to Salem, and was met with harsh words and pitch forks. I thought I could help these people, but they threatened to kill me. I ran and never stopped running, I move to a new city every few decades to feign off the questions about my age.”

“How long have you resided in New York?” Steve questions, enthralled by my story. I smile, and move to sit beside him, sipping on my third glass of wine.

“It has only been three years last month. I was in Rome before this,” I tell him, rubbing the muscles of my thighs as they ache, he follows my hands and his mind reels.

“How about we retire to the couch and I’ll massage your legs as you tell me stories of your life?” Steve offers, I meet his eyes in surprise, my hands stuttering as I dig my fingers into the muscles.

“You don’t have to do…” Steve interrupts me by grasping both my hands and tugging me towards the couch, obviously eager to hear more tales of my long existence.

I watch him sit, beautiful against the cream sofa, and I sit beside him, leaning against the arm rest, and drape my legs across his lap, the curve of my behind pressed to his thigh. He brings rubbing the sore muscles of my thighs and I begin talking, starting from a random spot in history, telling him about Apollo and I. This goes on for a while, he massages my thighs, then switches to my calves, then back up to my thighs, his eyes watching his hands and his ears listening intently to my words.

“We were in Brooklyn, Apollo and I, on July 4th, 1940 and we went to this dive bar. I remember that year, I had dyed my hair black and had grown it all the way down to my lower back, and was wearing this bright red dress that night. We were on vacation, and Apollo pulled me to this bar and we danced all night. I remember listening to the band and wishing that I could live and die in this era, instead of having to live through all the war and famine; it was the first year of the war, a war I couldn’t stop, but we danced, and basked in the dull lights and the laughing people. It was like there was no war in the world, like these people didn’t care what was happening on the streets, they just danced and laughed and drank,” I told him, remembering the night like it was yesterday.

“What bar was it?” Steve asks, I look at him and notice his eyes wide, and see that he has stopped massaging and his hands are motionless on my thighs.

“O’Connor’s. It’s closed now,” I tell him, feeling the clench of his hands on my thighs as I let the words slip my mouth.

“I knew when you said black hair and red dress, but I wasn’t sure,” Steve blubbers, I place my hand on his shoulder and he turns to look at me, shifting himself and my legs to almost pull me onto his lap. “It was my birthday and Bucky had taken me out to celebrate before I enlisted in the war, and there was this beautiful woman in a man’s arms and I had sat and drank my beer and wished that was me. She was so beautiful, I had thought, and it was you.”

My eyes widen and my jaw goes slack, I had been so invested in dancing that I hadn’t looked at anyone sideways, if I had I would have seen him. I remember the music that night as it floods my head, soft and carefree. I remember the happiness I felt and I’m transported to that time as I watch the beautiful man in front of me wish he had asked me to dance.

I suddenly don’t want anything more than to be here with him, and I pull myself up onto his lap, his hands finding my hips, and I look into his ocean eyes. I fall deeply into them, and press my thighs to his, and wrap myself in the man I wish I had met in that 1940’s dive bar, but we are in the 21st century and neither of us can get drunk off of wine, and I press my lips to his.

And suddenly we are dancing, and I feel weak and his hands are on my back and in my hair and I feel more like a goddess than I have in millennia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re liking the series so far. I wrote this a while ago so I’m not even sure what’s going on tbh. Anyways, feedback is always appreciated.

I felt happier than I had in a long time, and my apartment is alive with music, and my hand is grasped by a super soldier as he twirls me to a cover of Chuck Berry’s You Never Can Tell. I’m in plaid shorts and a t-shirt, and Cap is in a shirt and track pants, and we dance like we are back in the dive bar. He sways me and I grasp his shoulder, feeling the muscle ripple as he picks me up and twirls us.

I feel so overwhelmed with his touch and he looks so happy, smiling, grinning, laughing as we dance around my kitchen, and I feel euphoric. Apollo had been the closest thing to love I’d ever felt, and suddenly this man stuck in time finds me and I never want to let him go.

It has been two months since that first night and the Avengers still follow me, I still spend my days glued to a computer and lifting my weights, but Steve started requesting to follow me more, and I spend my nights with him either on the couch watching a show he hasn’t seen yet, or playing card games, or telling each other stories of war or happiness or love, but we hadn’t yet spent it wrapped in sheets, panting each other’s names. Slowly and one step at a time is how we have been progressing, his weariness has dimmed slightly, but still there; aware of the power I hold and weary of if I’ll use it. I worry about his trust in me, and I know it’s a battle we have to fight.

The Chuck Berry cover ends and Elvis begins to play, and we are dancing to Can’t Help Falling in Love. Steve waltzes us around the kitchen room and grins as I laugh.

Take my hand, take my whole life too.  
For I can’t help falling in love with you.

Steve sings along in low hushed tones and a beautiful voice, and we begin to sing together, dancing around the bench.

Like a river flows, surely to the sea.  
Darling, so it goes.  
Something’s are meant to be.

I’m so enthralled with him, as he picks me up and swings us around that I don’t notice my door open. We don’t notice the person standing and watching as the song switches to Percy Sledge’s When a Man Loves a Woman, and Steve swings us around and kisses me passionately through the lyrics, murmuring.

“When a man loves a woman,” Steve sings against my lips, I grin against his mouth and wrap my arms around his neck and let him take my weight as we dance. As the chorus goes to its peak, he drops me, I let go of him and he twirls me around before pulling me back to him.

The music is loud and I watch Steve’s face as he pulls me tight against him, I let him take me on another trip around the bench. The playlist ends as we get back to the front of the room, and we stop dancing and stand in my kitchen. He weaves his hand into my hair and pulls my face to his, moulding his lips to mine and kissing me like I’ve never been kissed before. I grasp his cheeks and kiss him back full force, delving into the feeling of this magnificent man against me; I’m torn from the sensation when the clapping begins.

Steve rips himself from me and I turn in confusion to see Tony Stark sitting on the arm of my couch watching us. I flush deep red and I know Steve does too.

“A very enjoyable show that was,” Mr Stark quips, he is grinning with no anger in his veins and my shoulders relax slightly.

“Mr Stark, I…”

“No need to explain yourself, Athena. I already suspected this might happen, but I’m not here because you’re in trouble… Either of you,” Mr Stark informs, releasing some of the tension in both mine and Steve’s backs, and looks at Steve who lays a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. “Firstly, Athena please call me Tony, Mr Stark was my father and respectively; it makes me feel old.”

“Sure… Tony,” I reply, leaning back against Steve’s chest, and he wraps his other arm around my mid-section.

“Secondly, Rogers you missed the debriefing and those who don’t have a… liking to Athena are becoming suspicious, so suggestively, be there for the debriefings,” Tony lectures and Steve nods against the top of my head. “Lastly, next briefing is tomorrow at 9am, so suggestively hit the gym and have a nice sleep because we head out in two days.”

Tony grins at both of us, giving us a weak salute and leaves, and I don’t think someone leaving has gone so slow in my existence. The moment that door closes, all the breath I didn’t realise I was holding puffs out me.

“Holy crap,” I breath, and press myself harder into Steve, letting him hold me up.

“Indeed,” he agrees and rubs the skin on my hip. My heart races and I close my eyes, basking in the feeling of his hard muscle against my back, and his comforting touch.

It’s half past four when I open my eyes and look at the clock, we have been basking in each other all night and all day and I want to stay like this forever, but he has to go back to the Avengers tower tomorrow.

“How do you feel about the gym and then dinner?” Steve murmurs into my hair, and I turn in his grasp, looking up into the beauty of his soul.

“Do you have clothing here for that?” I ask, rubbing my hands down his biceps, clenching all over from the feeling of the muscle under my fingertips.

“I came prepared for our weekend together,” Steve informs me, nuzzling his face into the side of mine.

“Alright then, let’s go get changed then.”

I change in the bathroom and leave the bedroom to Steve. We haven’t got that far yet, and have yet to see each other even without shirts.

The gym is crowded and Steve and I split up, him going to the weight section immediately, and I start with cardio. The two hours go by slowly and I sweat and pant through all of it, Steve spots me on the bench press and I spot him, getting weird and excited looks from people in the gym noticing Captain America lifting weights with them, before their eyes turn to me and wonder how a ninety-five-pound girl can lift three times her body weight and I don’t bother showing them that I can lift a lot more than that.

I suffer through my last bicep curl, and Steve pulls my shaking form to him. He kisses the top of my head and goes to grab our stuff, as I make for the door. He meets me on the steps of the gym and entwines his hand through mine, and we head to the nearest restaurant.

“Would you say yes if Tony asked you to join the team?” Steve questions over the dimly lit table, I have a mouthful of sweet potato that I almost choke on. Looking at him from behind my bangs and swallowing the mouthful.

“I don’t know… I mean, it’d be great to be a part of something, but Norse God and I aren’t the best of buddies and most of the team hates me,” I clarify, Steve nods.

“Most of the team weren’t happy with Thor when he first came, but his commitment to helping people won them over,” Steve tells me, I look down at my plate of grilled chicken and sweet potatoes and think.

Would I like to be an Avenger? I ask myself seriously, to be a part of something bigger than myself, to use my existence constructively. I think and look down at my food that’s going cold and I feel Steve’s eyes on me. I imagine myself fighting alongside these people, these powerful people, and I smile, I smile down at my saltless chicken and I know what I’d say.

“I’d say yes,” I blurt out to Steve, he smiles so wide I thought his face would crack. His hand finds mine across the table and I hear the buzz before he does.

He lets my hand go and I rub the skin in absence of his, and he frowns down at the phone as he unlocks it, and the moment his eyes scan across the text message, the grin cracks his face again.

“What?” I ask, leaning forward to try, and nose my way to seeing the text message, but Steve locks the phone and pushes it back into his pocket.

“Stark just notified me of the briefing agenda,” Steve informs me, I nod and sit back into my seat.

“What was with the grin, though?” I question, crossing my arms over my ample chest, confused. Steve’s grin gets wider, if that is even possible.

“He wants me to bring you with me,” Steve laughs, I gasp audibly, and suddenly feel kind of dizzy.

Steve grabs my hand over the table again, and I look up at him, basking in the blue oceans, and he smiles, seductively, romantically, intimately; just for me. I know that no matter what happens, he’ll be with me and I realise suddenly that I’m falling hard for this man, but I have no clue where this whole ordeal is going to lead me.

But, I’m willing to try… With the Avengers… With Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really in a slump with writing. These chapters are all pre-written and I’ve been trying to write the second part to home, but I just can’t do it. I’ve also had this really cool idea for a new series, but the motivation to write it is so not there. Anywhoozle, I hope you like this chapter, the next one is gooooddddd.

I look at myself in the mirror as I hear Steve banging around in the kitchen making breakfast. I buckle my heels and slip on my pink bomber jacket, and attempt to look excited about the meeting I’m about to invade.

Steve smiles wide when I come into view, he’s wearing a pair of dark jeans, a tight black shirt, and boots. Handsome as ever. He pushes a plate towards me when I sit at the breakfast bar, filled with toast, eggs, and bacon. We eat in silence, and I wash the dishes in silence, and I’m struck with how easy it is with him.

“You look beautiful,” Steve tells me as we walk towards the Avengers tower, hand in hand. I grin up at him and tighten my grip on his hand, and he grins back down at me.

“Thank you,” I say bashfully, pulling our entwined hands up to my mouth and kissing the back of his. “You look incredibly handsome.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Steve replies, blushing deeply. We share our moment, basking in the sun and each other as we walk, people stop and look as we walk through the busy streets, pointing at the muscular superhero. I do my best to ignore them and focus on the gorgeous man, I think as we walk that we haven’t really defined what this is, and I don’t really feel as though we need to at this point. I’m happy and so is he, and when the Avengers tower comes into view, I grip his hand harder and he does the same.

“It’s good to see you both,” Tony greets as we exit the elevator, our hands no longer entwined. “I’ll explain why I invited Athena once everyone decides the meeting is worth their time.”

I smile at Tony’s clear annoyance, and he turns and we follow him down the hallway. Steve follows me into the conference room with a hand secure on my lower back, and he sits up the front and he pulls me down beside him. No one other than us and Tony in the conference room yet, so Steve takes the opportunity to pull my chair closer to his and paint a kiss under my ear.

“Why do you think he wants me here?” I ask Steve in a low voice as people start arriving, their eyes drawn to me. I expect an avalanche when Thor enters, but he doesn’t, and I wonder why. I can tell which members don’t like me almost immediately, and I just turn my body to Steve’s and listen as he talks to me.

“I have a suspicion, but we have to wait and see,” He tells me, rubbing a hand down my thigh, I nod and look down at the large hand encasing my knee.

“I’m sure you are all wondering why I’ve invited Athena to join the briefing for the new mission,” Tony starts, dragging my attention from Steve’s hot hand.

“She’s not an Avenger so clearly,” Bucky is the one to look at me with narrowed eyes first, and I feel Steve tense. I place my hand over his and rub my thumb over the knuckles, his tension loosening.

“Exactly why I brought her here,” Tony begins and my eyes go horribly wide, I feel the surprise come on which flows deep and triggers the powers, my eyes turning colour before I can stop them. “Athena provides powers that would be vital to the team. Captain and I have discussed it, along with the handful of you lot that actually agrees with us on trusting her, and…”

He stops and breathes, looking straight into my golden eyes. “I would like to formally offer you a position as an Avenger,” Tony asks, and my jaw unhinges.

“You told me you didn’t know,” I hiss at Steve in a low voice, his mouth turns upwards and his hand tightens on my knee.

“I lied,” Steve whispers back, I turn my gaze back to Tony and I know my eyes are an even brighter gold; too emotional to bother turning them off.

“An answer won’t be needed until the mission starts, but…” Tony stops and looks at me, and I look back at him and my mouth opens before I can stop it.

“Yes.”

“What?” Half the room says, including Tony and Steve.

“Yes, I accept your offer,” I clarify, and Tony is across the room before I can do anything and is pulling me up and hugging me tight to his chest. I have a feeling from the looks I’m getting that he doesn’t usually do this, but I hug him back.

Tony pulls away from me and lets me flop back onto the chair, and Steve shrugs a muscular arm over my shoulders and sideways hugs me. I smile back at him, and regard the rest of the room, half smiles, half frowns, but I still smile at them.

“If it will make you more comfortable, we can recruit Apollo as well,” Tony suggests, and I shake my head, the golden waves moving against my shoulder. Tony looks back at me confused, and I settle back into the chair.

“Apollo has claimed himself as a lone wolf for several centuries. I’m not even allowed to work with him, so I have a feeling he’d say no,” I inform him, and Tony nods, almost looking relieved. I don’t blame him; my brother is a hot-head. “Plus, he’s in Olympus for a while helping father, so he’s not exactly readily available.”

“Why aren’t you?” Agent Romanoff asks, her beautiful red hair across her eyes. “In Olympus, I mean.”

I smile at her, and push a stray strand of hair behind my ears, sharing the estranged relationship with my father, with my new team. “My father and I don’t really… Get along,” I tell her, she nods; saddened by my words and I note she is one of the Avengers that agreed to my involvement, smiling at the note I continue. “Apollo was always his favourite.”

“In terms of training, as per recruitment legalities, we have a shockproof training room where you will have to practice your powers before us,” Cap informs me as he stands, moving to stand in the front of the room to address not only me, but everyone else. Seeing my confusion, he continues. “It’s to determine your position in the team, where you’ll enter and when.”

“Then you will begin training with the others in hand to hand combat,” Tony adds. I nod in reply watch as he leans against the table. “I know you are the Goddess of battle, does that give you an advantage in hand-to-hand combat?”

“It means I’m faster, more agile, and I can wield every weapon as far as I’ve found,” I inform him, not trying to boast myself up, but as some lean forward in interest; I’ve succeeded in doing it anyways. “My powers are relatively similar to Ares, except I can’t stop and start wars. I only fight alongside the armies.”

“How are your powers like Ares, then?” Agent Romanoff enquires, she hides her confusion well, tapping fingers on the table, but I can feel it spread throughout her body.

“I’ll show you during the demonstration.” She nods at me, and somehow, somewhere in my body a feeling swells up to my chest, and I know she likes me as much as her training tells her to be untrusting. I know when it comes to the battlefield, I’ll trust her too.

Tony takes his chance to change the conversation and begins to pass the briefing package out, and begins to talk about the mission.

An Iraqi town close to the border has been overrun by a terrorist group, including an ex-HYDRA laboratory that holds too many secrets to be passed over to a powerful terrorist group. The aim being eliminate the terrorist group, remove the HYDRA evidence, and make sure the civilians are safe.

Sounding as though, a simple mission in comparison to some of the others the Avengers have been on, but with a look at the thirteen Avengers, I know they are confident in themselves and their abilities.

“Would you follow us to the training room, Athena?” Tony asks, motioning to the rest of the Avengers team. I look to the man that is almost of equal height as me, and nod; noting to lose the heels when around Mr Stark.

Captain walks ahead and chats with a fuming Bucky, obviously not as pleased as Tony that I’m joining the team, no matter if permanently or temporarily.

I clop after them in my heels, only to find Agent Romanoff slowing her pace to come into step with me. I look at her, my eyes softened into their brown a while ago and admire her beautiful red hair laying just above her shoulders.

“I wouldn’t worry about the few still warming up to the idea of a new teammate,” Agent Romanoff tells me, my hand bumps her forearm, and she reaches to briefly grab it and squeeze before letting it go. I smile kindly at her, appreciating the gesture. “Barnes should really understand what it was like.”

“What do you mean?” I ask, confused as to her point.

“Bucky wasn’t exactly welcomed with open arms, he was brainwashed when we first found him. Hellbent on murdering us all, but Steve trusts him, so we do as well,” Agent Romanoff informs me, I look from her to Bucky who is glaring sideways at Steve as Cap lectures him on trust. I smile knowingly, and turn back to Romanoff as we stop in front of the training room.

“Thank you, Agent. That was oddly comforting,” I tell her, smiling down at the goddess of a woman. She smiles and reaches for my hand again, somewhat aware of the people watching us.

“Call me Natasha. As far as I’m concerned, you’re family now,” She replies, smiling lightly. She lets my hand go and walks to the rest of the group,  

Tony extends his hand to me, and I take it willingly; he walks us ahead and into the training room before everyone.

“You will stand in the middle of the room and show us the powers you possess. If you need any equipment or help, just yell out,” Tony explains, I listen and look around the padded room.

“Actually, there is one power I want to show first,” I tell him, watching at the Avengers watch me. Tony nods, willing me to continue. “Who is the least violent out of the team? And willing to help, of course?”

“Spidey!” Almost everyone yells in sequence, I smile gently at the young boy, almost cowering at me.

“Willing?” I ask, reaching my hand out to him. He looks at Tony, a slight nod from the boss means he directs his eyes to me and moves to take my hand. I move us to the middle of the room while the rest of the team moves to a separate screening room, behind shockproof glass.

“W-w-what are you going to do?” Peter stammers, not scared of me, but of what I can do. I place my hands on his shoulders and look down at the young boy, stronger than he will ever know.

“I won’t hurt you, but you might hurt me,” I tell him, his eyes widen up at me and he looks adorable with his head tipped back and his mouth wide open. I nudge his chin with my fingers and close his mouth for him. “Stay here and don’t hold back.”

I back away, standing close to the wall and putting a good distance between us. He looks at me then looks towards the glass that covers one wall with the rest of the team watching curiously.

“Peter, you are going to feel something, but I want you to know to not feel guilty once it’s over because it’s not you doing these things. I’m making you do them,” I tell him, reassuring the scared boy in front of me. “Got it?”

He nods and I plant my feet hard and focus. I push the power up my spine, feeling it coat my bones with silk, and up my neck, through my hair, over my eyes, turning myself into a bright, booming gold. I push it down my arms and produce the feeling. I stare into the young boy’s eyes and feel the anger, the need arising in me, to kill, to maim. I watch the flick slowly go off in this boy’s head, and his eyes flash the red, hot anger I’ve seen so often, more from Ares than me.

I watch him brace himself and scowl, before pushing off the matted floor and running towards me faster than I’d imagine. I don’t fight him, not bringing myself to hurt such a young boy, but he is strong. I let my muscles fall limp and he drags me to the floor. I hit the floor with a grunt, he scrambles to detain me, but I roll.

I grab him with strong but kind hands, and push him back against the mat. He struggles against my grip, and before I can hold him back, his hand comes up and drags his nails as hard as he can across my face.

He gets me good, and blood begins to pour from the deep wounds, the sting of pain takes over my face and I feel it scrunch as I move quickly away from the thrashing hand. I look down at the angry boy in surprise, and focus on draining the anger from him before I drench him in blood. His eyes change as suddenly as I stand, he looks to me and scrambles.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He repeats, pulling his legs to his chest. I wipe the blood from my chin and kneel in front of him, aware of the people rushing into the room.

“I told you not to feel guilty, Peter. I made you do it,” I tell him, lifting his chin with my finger. He looks at me, and the wound and I will it to heal as he watches. “See? I’m okay, and so are you.”

I see the tears fill his eyes and he rushes to untangle himself and fling himself against me. I hug him back willingly and rub the back of the boy so overwhelmed with feeling, I rub a hand down the back of his neck and release some of the tension built there.

“How did you do that?” I move away from Peter and look behind us, blood crusty on my face and I face Scott.

“Alike Ares, I have the ability to change the perspective of someone. I can cause anger and murderous tendencies in someone that would never think a thought close to it. However, Ares can do it in mass instances, seeing as he is the God of war. Think of him as a Battle, and I’m a punch-up in a bar,” I tell him, hearing a round of chuckles as I help Peter stand, and move him into the arms of Wanda Maximoff, who takes him willingly and soothes him with hushed words.

“But you can only do it to a few people at a time,” Scott finishes, the clock ticking in his head.

“Yes, I can change the side that the leader of an army stands on, but I can’t change every soldier’s mind,” I tell him, watching him nod his head. “I have a small influence on war, but I make people better fighters. I have the ability to access people’s minds and plant limited information. I can give them ideas, and battle strategies, but I’m not as influential over war as Ares is.”

I shrug my jacket off as they watch me, and lean down to un-do my heels and slip them off. Throwing both articles of clothing to the corner of the room, I motion to Steve. “Can I have you as a sparring partner?”

Steve smiles wide and begins to move towards me when a metal arm shoots out and grabs his. Bucky’s eyes bore into mine and I watch the interaction of Steve yanking his arm from Bucky’s and moving to me, Tony gives us a reassuring smile and herds everyone back behind the glass.

“You won’t hurt me, will you?” I ask, rubbing my hands up his bicep. He grins down at me and shakes his head, I know he rivals me in strength, but as I move back and give him a battle stance; he comes for me and I take the leap and fling myself against him, my feet find the wall and my hands grip his shoulders and I push. I feel the wall crack beneath my feet and I push as hard as my almighty being can handle, and he stumbles.

I take the moment of vulnerability and push myself from the wall and fling my legs over his shoulder, wrapping my thighs around his throat and moving my weight to fling up both backwards, my hands land on the floor and I flip my body and Steve’s, letting go of his neck and he grunts heavily as he hits the floor. I land on my feet and watch him lift himself up and come for me again, I push off the mat and run as fast at him as I can.

I bend my knees and throw myself into a frontward flip above him, pushing off his shoulders and as I tumble back to the ground, instead of landing on my feet on the floor; I hold onto his shoulders and push my feet into the middle of his back and send him stumbling.

He grunts again, but not from hitting the floor, instead in anger at his diverted attacks. I land and let him come at me, he throws a punch and I block it, and he throws another and I duck. We fight like this for a few minutes as his face gets red with anger, I build up the pressure behind my palms as I block his attacks and we fight across the middle of the room.

I let him get one punch and as he smirks triumphantly, I spread my hands and go in for my own attack. I pull my arm back and push it against his chest with an open palm with little to no pressure, and let the blast press through my hand.

The bright gold fills the room as Steve is flung back into the wall, the walls shaking so hard the glass cracks at the edges. So much for shockproof glass.

Steve grunts loudly when his back hits the wall, and the wall caves in as he slides down it onto the floor. I rush to him, and check if I hurt him with the attack, he rubs the back of his head and I notice the pain before my hands find him.

“I’m sorry, it was stronger than I intended,” I tell him, feeling remorse for the need to win the fight. I kneel between his legs and check him for cuts or blood or bruising, but other than a sore head, he looks fine. He smiles at me, and grabs the sides of my face.

“I’m okay,” He says as he presses our lips together, and runs a hand to the back of my head. I press my palms into his shoulders, and lean against him, opening my mouth to sweeping tongue.

I almost forget that the rest of the Avengers team are watching until someone coughs loudly and sends both of us pushing each other away. I fall back onto my ass with a grunt, and Steve leans back against the demolished wall.

“Well, that certainly was something,” Tony interrupts, looking down at our figures, guilty and beaten. “I mean, the blast not the kiss…”

I look down at Steve and see him rubbing his head sheepishly, I smile fondly and look back at the team.

“The kiss was just disgusting,” Tony finishes, and sends the team into fits of laughter. I chuckle deep in my chest and move to help Cap up from the ground.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” I ask Cap as he stands, and he looks down at me, pushing a hand into my hair and pulls me against him.

“You insult my strength,” Cap murmurs into my hair as he hugs me, and I laugh against his muscular chest.

“And you insult my effort,” I retaliate, wrapping my arms around his chest.

“You weren’t even trying,” Cap tells me and I laugh in agreement, because I wasn’t trying, I was more concerned with hurting him than showing my full power.

I would never want him hurt and maybe, as I think about it, now being an Avenger; might be what gets me killed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s the first smutty chapter of the series. I wrote this ages ago and always feel bad when I’m writing poly fics because I’m very monogamous in real life, but for now it’s just Buck x Athena banging + Steve x Athena loving each other.

The entire team helped me pack up my apartment, and move everything into the van that Tony hired to officially move me into the Avengers tower. Bucky and I moved the couch, as much as he didn’t like being that close to me, and I packed my clothing into suitcases.

Tony had been the one to suggest I officially move in after the success of the mission, he was hesitant before knowing that Barton, Bucky, Scott, Sam, and Rhodey were on the fence about me, and when we had arrived in Iraqi territory and towards the end of the mission, a bullet flew straight towards Barton’s head. I had been close enough to throw myself in front of it and receive it straight in the abdomen, taking the bullet without a second through.

Barton had hugged me and thanked me for taking the bullet he hadn’t even seen coming for him. I had hugged him back and assured him I was happy to do it anytime and ran to kill a wave of terrorists running towards us.

Clint had my back for the rest of the mission and has been trusting of me for the five days we’ve been back.

The floor Tony gifted to me at the Avengers tower was big, fit with its own bathroom, living room and bedroom. They all helped me move the big furniture in and left me to unpack, all except one.

“I still don’t trust you,” Bucky growls as I unzip my suitcases and begin to unpack my clothing into the generous closet.

“I don’t expect you to be my best friend, Bucky, but I will fight alongside you as an ally,” I tell him as I move to put my massive shoe collection onto the shoe rack built into the closet. He moves to sit on my bed and watch me as I unpack.

“What you did for Clint was…” He stops and thinks, and I stop and look at him, waiting for him to find the right word. “Kind.” He says finally.

“I heal from a bullet to the head, unlike him. I wasn’t about to let him die when I could have done something,” I tell him honestly, and move to continue hanging my clothing up.

“But it hit you in the stomach?” He asks, confused. I nod, pressing my fingers into where the wound was six days ago, and rub my hand across my stomach over the cotton shirt.

“I jumped. It takes longer to heal from a head wound,” I reply, answering the question.

Bucky stays and watches as I hang my clothing up in categories, and I work on pushing the suitcases up onto the shelves above the clothes themselves, but find I’m a few inches too short to push it up; when I feel the hard chest press against my back and the hands find mine, one warm with life and the other cold.

“Thanks,” I murmur as he presses his body to the back of mine and pushes the two suitcases up there. His hot breath on the back of my neck and his hands drop once the suitcases are secure and so do mine, but he doesn’t move.

I feel guilty for liking the hot touch as his flesh hand finds my hip and lifts the cotton shirt and rubs up to where the wound was on my stomach, his hand stays there and just feels, presses against the non-existent bullet wound and his heart begins to hammer against my shoulder.

I feel him duck his head and his metal hand moves the heap of hair that lays on my shoulder and his lips find my neck, and I moan… I mean, really  _moan_. Steve’s face flashes in my mind and the guilt returns, and I don’t know why. We have been hanging out, but we haven’t claimed to be anything. Confusion soaks me as Bucky’s hand pulls me hard against him and he nips his teeth against my collarbone.

“I still don’t like you,” he says and I reach my arm around and pull his face closer to my neck.

“That’s okay,” I reassure and feel guilty as hell as I turn and smash my mouth hard against his.

It has been more than three centuries since I’ve kissed any man and in this year alone, I’ve kissed two and I feel high on the feeling of want for someone, and I want both of them. I want Steve because he is kind and beautiful and makes me feel like I’m the most important person in the world, and I want Bucky because he is brash and honest and so sexy.

I want them for different reasons and I find myself with Bucky’s strong hands under my thighs, picking me up, and I wrap them around his strong waist and he kisses me with such fever that my head begins to spin.

He pushes me against a wall and one of his hands finds my hair pulls so hard that prickles of pain goes all the way down to my toes, and I groan so deeply it goes through my entire core.

“Fuck, Bucky,” I groan and dig my fingers into his shoulders. He mews and attacks my throat with his mouth, and I push my hips harder into him and feel his hardness as soon as my hips tilt against his.

“You make me so angry, doll, but I’ve never wanted someone so badly,” he mews into my throat and I almost cry with the words that escape his mouth.

“Bucky, Bucky,” I stammer, and push my hips harder into his and begin to roll them. His hardness moulds against my heat through my thin tights and his groan reaches all the way through me. “I’ve never…”

He stops and tries to still my hips, I look at him in surprise and he lets go of my legs and I drop to the floor. I look up at him in surprise as he backs away from me, his face is red with want.

“You’re a virgin?” Bucky cries, exasperated from what I just told me. He runs his fingers, both metal and flesh, through his hair and I lean back against the wall.

“Do you not read history books?” I ask, annoyed that he would assume I’d have been intimate with other men.

“I’m not exactly familiar with Greek Gods!” Bucky tells me forcefully, and I glare at him.

“Athena, the virgin Goddess, doesn’t ring a bell to you?” I ask, moving towards him.

He backs until his back presses against the wall opposite to the one he had pressed me against. I don’t let him avert me, and I reach and pull my shirt over my head and leave myself in tights and a bra that doesn’t leave much to the imagination. I mould myself against him and brush my hands against the hem of his shirt and move them underneath, rubbing the coldness of my hands against his washboard abs.

“Then why now?” He asks, pressing his palms against the skin of my hips. His eyes glazed with lust, and I think, why now?

“I’ve never been able to be intimate with someone who doesn’t know the real me, I’m a terrible liar, especially to those I love. You know who I am, even if you don’t like it, you still know, and I want you. Isn’t that enough?”

Bucky looks at me in surprise, and in the blink of an eye; his shirt is over his head and his lips are gnawing at my mouth. I reach and tangle my hand in his hair and pull him closer to me, so overwhelmed with want that my breasts are bare without me noticing and my broken bra on the floor.

Bucky uses the metal hand to rub one of my nipples between his fingers, and I gasp into his mouth with the feeling of the cold fingers rub my intimate part, sending waves of lust straight through my body.

“What about Steve?” He asks as I work on the buckle of his belt, and I stop for a moment to register what he said, before pulling the belt from his waistband and moving to his button and zip.

“I want him as well,” I tell Bucky honestly, and pull his pants from his waist. He steps out of them, leaving him in nothing but his briefs, and he is then pulling my tights from around my waist and kneels to remove them from my legs. “Is that okay with you?”

“As long as I get you as well,” Bucky stands and runs his flesh hand against the waistband of my lace panties.

“That’s a conversation for after,” I tell him, he nods and lifts me, moulding his mouth with mine and moves us to my made bed.

He places me down and moves over me, pressing his lips into the canal between my breasts and down the flat plain of my stomach. His eyes find mine as my mouth drops when he gives my slit a kiss through the thin lace of my panties, and with a kiss to each of my inner thighs, he begins to remove the lace.

I lift my ass to help him and as they are flung across the room, he pushes my legs wide and adds to the wetness of my slit with one thorough lick from the hole to my overly sensitive clit. The moment his tongue touches my clit, my entire body goes into overdrive and I’m arching and moaning and just want to feel a man inside me for the first time, but Bucky has other ideas.

His tongue goes back down and he begins to fuck me with it, brutally slow, and I moan through it, withering beneath the hands that hold my hips down. He doesn’t make me cum with his tongue which almost makes me disappointed, but the feeling lasts two seconds before Bucky leans up and removes his briefs and I’m face-to-face with the dick that is going to be inside me, and I feel too small compared to how big he is.

“Do you want me to…?” I ask motioning at his dick, and I don’t finish the sentence, but he knows what I mean.

“No, doll. This is about you,” he tells me, and I whimper beneath him. The arousal in my stomach heightening with the pet name, and he moves closer to me. Kissing up my neck and burying his face in my hair as he rubs the head of his dick against my slit, moving the wetness down it. “Do you have any condoms?”

“Birth control works on Gods, Buck,” I tell him, smiling as he lifts his head to look at me. I rub a hand up the stubble on his cheek and kiss his supple lips before his head finds the hole and I brace myself.

“I’ll be careful, doll,” he tells me, and I nod, trusting him even if he doesn’t trust me, and I lift my legs to wrap around his ass and he pushes, and is met with resistance.

I cringe in pain but try to relax to let him through. Inch by inch, but slowly he takes what I’ve been wanting to be taken for centuries.

Bucky stops and waits once he’s bottomed out, and he stares into the gold that’s taken over my eyes, and I press my palms into his cheeks and swipe my thumbs across the stubble on his cheeks. The connection between us runs deeply and it’s not just because we are connected by intimate body parts.

Bucky looks at me for permission before he begins to thrust again, and I nod, opening my legs wider and hooking them above his ass.

He begins to fuck me, and I groan in pleasure as his pace begins brutally, and his groans overtake the sound of my whining into his shoulder. I press my fingers hard into his shoulders and I arch into the feeling that is so much better than I had ever imagined.

Bucky fucks me hard into the mattress and I moan through it, the familiar feeling building in my stomach.

“Doll, fuck… You feel so fucking good,” He murmurs into my hair and grabs the back of my thighs to fold them up against my chest, as he kneels and fucks into me brutally.

“Buck, I’m going to cum,” I moan, my head thrown back. Bucky groans and moves my legs so the back of my knees are hooked over his arms, and thrusts hard into me.

“Shit, baby girl. Am I making this virgin pussy cum on my cock?” Buck asks, groaning the dirty words. My arousal jumps and I whimper, moving my hips back against his.

“Yes, Buck, please. Let me cum,” I moan, and whither in his arms, and as he leans down and slams into me, he says;

“Cum for me, doll. I’m right behind you,” he growls and I am thrown so far over the edge that I don’t know how to come back, and I’m not sure if I pass out or lose who I am for a couple minutes, but when I come to, Bucky has cleaned me and is gone, or at least I think.

I find my discarded shirt in the closet and pull it on, as well as my panties. I wander towards the lounge room, and the moment I get through the door, I see the blonde hair and the brown hair and I feel my heart collapse in guilt and fear.

“Hey, doll,” Bucky says, and Steve turns to look at me and a smile comes over his mouth.

“Hey…” I say hesitantly and move to sit on the armchair near them as they lounge on the sofa.

“You passed out, doll. So, I cleaned you,” Bucky tells me, a sparkle of lust in his eyes, and I flush a deep red and look hesitantly at Steve.

“I’m not mad if that’s why you’re worried,” Cap tells me, his ocean eyes on mine as I relax into the cushions and let some of the tension leak from my shoulders.

“We were talking about it actually,” Bucky informs me, and I look from the ocean blue to the darker blue of Buck’s. I quirk an eyebrow and fold my arms across my chest. “And we think we can come up with an agreement.”


End file.
